¿Miedo a las tormentas? ¿Yo? Nunca
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: Edward y Bella son mejores amigos. ¿Que pasa cuando en medio de una tarde de juegos comienza una tormeta? Edward hara todo lo posible para proteger a Bella de las tormentas y de los horribles truenos, incluso superar su miedo. -Los truenos no son malos- -¿A no?- -No. solo son muy torpes-.


**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mia XD**

* * *

**Aclaración: Bella tiene 8 años y Edward 9**

* * *

******¿Miedo a las tormentas? ¿Yo? Nunca**

Cuando termine de comer corrí a lavarme las manos, quería ir al parque y ver a Bella, mamá me había dicho que solo podría ir hasta que terminara de comer y había comido lo más rápido posible. Bella era mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, la había conocido una tarde en el parque mientras jugaba con Emmett y Jasper, la pelota se había ido al bosque y yo había ido a buscarla, hace dos meses.

_**Flashback**_

_Emmett golpeo muy fuerte la pelota y esta se fue al bosque, Jasper lo miro mal y señalo el lugar por donde la pelota se había ido como una clara indicación de que fuera por ella, pero Emmett negó con la cabeza._

_-Ahí hay osos grandes y feroces, no quiero que me coman, además, mamá me dijo que nunca entrara ahí sin que ella o papá estuvieran cerca- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Estaba seguro que la primera parte no era más que una mentira para encubrir su miedo a entrar al bosque._

_-Emmett tienes que ir, tú fuiste el que la aventó- grito Jasper enojado._

_-Pero no fue a propósito, solo que no controlo mi fuerza- respondió Emmett encogiéndose de hombros. _

_-Eres un tonto- volvió a gritar Jasper._

_-Chicos, cálmense. Yo iré a buscar la pelota- dije para que no se pelearan._

_-Está bien, pero si Emmett la vuelve a tirar muy lejos irá él- dijo Jasper y Emmett solo asintió._

_Camine hacía donde se había ido la pelota y comencé a buscarla, pero no la veía, me adentre un poco más entre los árboles y mire por todas partes. Estaba a punto de volver con los chicos para decirles que la pelota no estaba cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro haciéndome voltear rápidamente. Ahí había una niña como de siete años. Su cabello era castaño y tenía tierra y algunas hojas, sus ojos eran como el chocolate, sus mejillas estaban manchadas de tierra. _

_-¿Es tuya?- pregunto mostrándome la pelota. Sonreí y asentí._

_-Sipis- respondí tomándola de sus manos. -¿Qué haces aquí solita en el bosque?- pregunte. _

_-Juego- contesto mirando hacia atrás._

_-¿Sola?- ¿Es que no tenía amigos?_

_-Sí, es que me acabo de mudar con mi papá y no conozco a nadie, de todos modos tampoco creo que tener muchos amigos. En mi antigua escuela me decían rara y me molestaban- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara, pero se veía triste._

_-Aquí no va a ser así, yo seré tu amigo- le dije soltando el balón y ofreciéndole mi mano. Ella la miro un momento, pensando si tomarla o no, al final la tomo y me sonrió.-Soy Edward- _

_-Me llamo Isabella- respondió._

_-Eres muy bonita, y te pareces mucho a la princesa de esa película…. ¡La Bella y la Bestia!- dije recordando la vez que Alice me obligo a verla._

_-¿La has visto?- pregunto sorprendida._

_-Sip, tengo una hermana y me hizo verla con ella- le conté._

_-¿De verdad crees que me parezco a la Bella?- pregunto insegura con las mejillas rojas._

_-Sip, incluso tu nombre lo dice… ¡Ya sé! Te llamare Bella, Isabella es muy largo- dije emocionado._

_-Oh, está bien, me gusta- rio contenta._

_-¿Y qué juegas?- le pregunte, no veía ni muñecas ni nada de eso. _

_-OH, ven, te mostraré- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me jalaba. Me jalo por un rato hasta que llegamos a un pequeño espacio rodeado de árboles, ahí había pequeñas flores. _

_Justo en medio había pequeñas masetas con florecitas dentro, me acerque un poco más y me di cuenta de que no era masetas, eran pequeña tacitas de té rellenas de tierra con flores. Alice se pondría como loca si lo viera, ella amaba su juego de té. _

_-Mi mamá me compro el juego de té, pero nunca me gusto, así que lo utilice para eso- dijo apenada. Se acercó a las flores y tomo la tetera, camino hasta un pequeño árbol y lo puso bajo sus hojas. Había estado lloviendo así las hojitas chorreaban agua. Cuando estuvo llena camino de nuevo hacía sus plantas y las rego._

_-¿Te gustan las flores?- pregunte._

_-Sí, mi mamá tenía un gran jardín y me gustaba ayudarla, pero ahora ella está ocupada y…- volvió a encogerse de hombros y siguió con su trabajo._

_-A mi mamá también le gustan las flores y tiene un gran jardín. ¿Quieres verlo?- _

_-¿Enserio?- pregunto emocionada._

_-Claro, eres mi mejor amiga- dije antes de abrazarla._

**Fin Flashback**

Después de eso la había llevado a casa, claro que primero tuve que enfrentarme a Emmett y Jasper quienes creían que el monstruo del bosque me había comido. Bella y mi mamá se habían vuelto amigas, y mamá también le había dado permiso de traer sus flores a su jardín para cuidarlas juntas.

También le había presentado a mi papá y a Alice, incluso a Emmett y Jasper, a ellos les había caído muy bien y cuando me invitaban a jugar también la invitaban a ella. Alice la había declarado su nueva hermana porque yo le había ganado el título de 'Mejor amigo'.

El papá de Bella era el jefe de policía, y gracias a que ahora todos éramos amigos, incluso nuestros papás, su papá nos llevó de paseo en su patrulla. ¡Que fue muy genial!

Le avise a mi mamá que ya me iba y corrí a la cochera por mi bicicleta, me subí y maneje hasta el parque. A Bella le gustaba mi bicicleta, pero ella era un poco…. Torpe, y no podía subirse sin caerse, por eso su papá creyó que lo más seguro sería no comprarle una. Él dijo algo como: 'Creo que no vale un rato de juego y luego llevarme la sorpresa de encontrármela con el cuello roto, y ambos sabemos que así es' estaba hablando conmigo y con Bella cuando lo dijo.

Cuando llegue me baje y solo la empuje, Bella estaba en los columpios, estaba sentada en uno y se empujaba despacito con sus pies. Para ella tampoco era muy seguro empujarse muy fuerte en el columpio.

-¡Bells!- grite fuerte. Ella levanto la mirada y me sonrió, se le había caído un diente. Se veía muy linda.

-¡Edward, viniste!- grito mientras corría hacía mí y me abrazaba muy fuerte.

-Te dije que iba a venir- respondí abrazándola también.

-Lo sé, pero pensé que ya te habías aburrido de mí y me dejarías- respondió mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bella, ya te dije que nunca te voy a dejar, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho- le dije.

-También eres mi mejor amigo y también te quiero… ¿Trajiste tu bici?- pregunto emocionada.

-Sip, vamos- la tome de la mano y la ayude a subirse, ella era más bajita que yo, así que la bici era un poco más grande que ella.

Una vez estuvo arriba puso sus pies en los pedales, yo la sujete y comencé a empujar la bicicleta, ella soltaba risitas de vez en cuando y trataba de pedalear, pero perdía el equilibrio y me abrazaba.

-¡No me sueltes!- grito cuando comencé a empujar más fuerte.

-Nunca- respondí mientras reía.

Un rato después me tropecé y me caí, a mí no me pasó nada, pero Bella aún no se bajaba de la bicicleta cuando esto paso y al no estar sujeta a mí también se cayó raspando su rodilla.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?- pregunte mirando su rodilla, estaba raspada y sangraba un poco.

-Me duele- chilló a punto de llorar, la abrace muy fuerte.

-No llores, no llores por favor, si no lloras te prometo que cuando vayas a cenar a mi casa te daré mi postre pero no llores- le pedí. Ella asintió con la cabeza. –Sólo hay que lavarlo y ponerte una vendita- dije mirando su herida.

En ese momento comenzó a pringar. Mire el cielo, estaba lleno de nubes negras, iba a haber una tormenta.

-Vamos a mi casa, queda más cerca- dijo ella tratando de pararse. La ayude y con una mano tome la bicicleta y la otra la pase por su cintura para ayudarla a caminar. Empuje la bici y comenzamos a caminar, Bella solo cojeaba y yo la ayudaba, cuando llegamos a su casa metí primero mi bici y luego ayude a Bella a subir las escaleritas del porche.

La deje sentada en el sofá y corrí a la cocina, tome un trapo y lo moje, luego corrí al baño y busque las benditas, encontré unas con dibujos de flores. Corrí hasta donde estaba Bella y limpie su raspada, luego le puse la bendita y sonreí.

-¿Ya no te duele?- pregunte.

-No, gracias Edward- me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se sonrojo, yo también me sonroje.

Mire por la ventana, estaba lloviendo más fuerte, no me iba a poder ir a mi casa. Tenía que llamar a mi mamá.

-Bella, ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?- pregunte.

-Sip, está en la cocina- respondió y trato de pararse.

-No te pares o te va a doler tu rodilla, yo voy solo- dije caminando hasta la cocina.

Estaba un poco alto así que jale un silla y me subí, marque el número de mi casa y espere.

-Bueno- respondió mamá, sonaba nerviosa.

-Mamá, soy Edward-

-¡Edward! Estaba tan preocupada, ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto rápidamente.

-En casa de Bella, estábamos jugando cuando comenzó a llover y venimos a su casa.- le conté.

-Voy por ti en un momento cariño…-

-Mamá Bella esta solita, su papá no viene todavía, no puedo dejarla sola aquí, soy su mejor amigo- dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, porque lo era.

-Oh… ¡Oh! Lo siento, entonces, ¿Te quedaras a dormir con Bella?- pregunto.

-Eso creo…-

-Bueno, entonces… Paso mañana por ti-

-Está bien, te quiero mamá-

-Yo también te quiero mi amor, nos vemos mañana- dijo antes de colgar.

Regrese a donde estaba Bella, seguía sentada en el mismo lugar sin moverse, cuando me vio se hizo un lado y me dio un espacio para que me sentará. Cuando estuve a su lado tome la manta que estaba sobre el sofá y la puse sobre nosotros, estaba haciendo mucho frio.

-¿Te iras?- pregunto asustada.

-No, me quedare a dormir contigo y mañana vendrá mi mamá por mí- le dije.

-Gracias por no dejarme sola Edward- dijo abrazándome.

-Eso hacen los amigos Belly- respondí.

Nos quedamos un rato así, luego comenzamos a hablar, estábamos aburridos, aún era temprano y él papá de Bella vendría hasta tarde. Estaba a punto de contestar una de las preguntas de Bella cuando cayó un relámpago. Unos segundo después sonó el trueno.

-Ahh- chilló Bella tapándose la cara con la cobija.

Yo también me tape la cara, poco segundos después cayo otro rayo y luego el trueno.

-Edward- susurro.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Le temes a las tormentas?- pregunto con voz asustada.

-¿Miedo a las tormentas? ¿Yo? Nunca- respondí, no era verdad, yo le temía mucho a las tormentas, cuando había una dormía con Alice. Pero no podía decepcionar a Belly, yo era su mejor amigo y tenía que cuidarla.

-¿Me protegerás?- pregunto aun asustada.

-Siempre Belly, yo te quiero- le dije.

-Gracias Edward, y yo también te quiero, mucho.- ella se acurruco a mi lado y cerró los ojos. Otro trueno sonó y ella soltó un gritito. La acerque más a mí y la abrace.

-No te asustes Bella, los truenos no son malos- le dije.

-¿A no?-

-No, ellos solo están aburridos y están jugando, pero son muy torpes…-

-¿Cómo yo?- pregunto sonrojada.

-Sip, como tú. Entonces, cuando se caen, hacen mucho ruido y esos son los truenos- le conté.

-¿Y los rayos?-

-Bueno, ellos son… mmm… los gritos que los truenos lanzan cuando se caen, primero gritan avisándole a la gente que se caerán y luego truenan, que es cuando se caen- dije.

-Pobrecitos, han de ser muy torpes para caerse tan seguido- dijo. En ese momento otro trueno sonó.

-Lo sé- estuve de acuerdo.-

-¿Pero sabes una cosa?- dijo mirándome con esos ojos chocolate bien abiertos.

-¿Qué?-

-Ellos no son tan afortunados como yo… ¿Y sabes porque?-

-¿Por qué?- pregunte ansioso por saber.

-Porque ellos no te tienen a ti como mejor amigo- dijo antes de abrazarme, le devolví el abrazo y cerré los ojos, listo para dormir, aun si había tormenta y Alice no estaba a mi lado, porque mi Bella estaba conmigo y no la dejaría ir nunca.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro one-shot con Edward y Bella de pequeños! **

**Ahh, estaba lloviendo y de pronto... ¡Pum! Me vino a la mente, espero que les guste y me dejen un review **

**Aclaro de una vez... ¡NO HABRA SEGUNDAS PARTES! A veces es muy duro para mí hacer segundas partes yyy no me gusta decepcionarlas, así que si valoran mi salud mental no me lo pidan, a menos que quieran que me de algo! XD**

**Bueno, las invito a pasarse por mi otra historia 'Tu me quieres?' que también es de Edward y Bellade pequeños. **

**Y 'Que soy un que?' Edward se ve de caza y un vampiro le borra la memoria! Que pasara? Es humor-romance. **

**LAs quiero! y reglenme un review!**

**Besos, karen n.n**


End file.
